project_ntfandomcom-20200215-history
Nodus Tollens Team
Founder Edissero Artist; Writer; Sound Composer; Storyboarder; Wiki Editor; Discord Mod * Personal Deviantart * Twitter * Ko-Fi * Picarto * Patreon Transistor Gnocchi * Advertiser; Alpha Reader; Discord Moderator; Honorary Shitposter Roul * Advertiser; Discord Moderator Official Alpha & Beta Readers A big thanks to my alphas, Gnocchi & MissFrisky. As well as to my betas: * The AOO community. Special Mentions * I can't help but thank my dearest of friends, of whom each served a much greater purpose than they may realize, especially in sticking by my side, even through my sometimes extreme reclusiveness. Every experience has helped shape my mind, and I hope to continue to constantly become better than who I currently am thanks to you. Writing this section alone makes me realize exactly how many people I have lovingly standing by my side. * My first alpha reader, even before Project Nodus Tollens, Kayla white, for listening so interactively to my periodic, night-long rants about world building and plot twists. Not to mention her husband, Austin, of whom has been a dear friend of mine since high school. * Gnocchi, my second alpha reader, and Rolan, who are both fantastic shitposters and grade-A memers. I will forever value our fruitful banter and long, trickling tangents on silly things like musical theory, language, and anime. * Lauren for surprise sushi visits and stuffed elephants, JoJo for introducing me to The Iron Druid Series, and Lew for our mutual love for awesome music and gaming. The love and support from all three of you has been the very necessary foundation for my sanity in some very trying times. * Halo, XF, and Mar, for being some of the very best kids I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. Our daily conversations will hold a special place in my heart for the rest of my life, right next to the pranks and long nights of Overwatch and FEH. More and more time passes since we've met and watching you each grow into adults is inspiring in itself. I can't wait for what the future brings. * Not to mention the Discord and AOO communities that are helping to bring this world to life with a ferocity I couldn't have imagined. A huge thanks to my entire team and everyone around me. You are all amazing people, and I hope the future brings only the best for all of you. Prior Team Members Because everyone deserves credit where credit is due, I've listened previous members of the team from a time when Nodus Tollens was in a very different stage of development. Since the course of its development has changed, so too has the team. Though some of these amazing people are still around, some have moved on to bigger and better ambitions. Boi 한국어 (Translator) Crimzan Orchestral Soundtracks, Voice, SFX Harpie Concept Monster Designer Jeyawue Deutsch (Translator); Advertiser Nighttimepixels Animation Artist, Assistant Writer Free Resources # Gasara ## Laptop Stamp Template (Edited by Edissero) ## Page Number Template (Edited by Edissero) Category:Information Category:Spoiler-Free